terragenesisfandomcom-20200216-history
Ostara
The Tresuunak has been completely upgraded, and our understanding of its technology has never been so complete. Ostara remains a mystery, but our engineers are increasingly confident that the Tresuunak can survive entry through the atmosphere. This will be a dangerous journey, one that will likely require everything we've learned exploring the worlds that came before. But with focus, determination, and a little luck, we might finally be able to tame TRAPPIST-1. About Ostara is a part of the Trappist-1 Storyline. To unlock this, you need to colonize all other worlds in that system. Ostara does not have natural satellites. All artifact events that you have dealt with on previous TRAPPIST-1 planets randomly occur here, though it's still only one event per half an hour. These can be viewed here. Unlock Ostara is rather difficult to unlock. After you've bought the Trappist-1 campaign, you will need to colonize Huanca, after which you can colonize Damu, Aja, Ruaumoko, Asintmah and Aranyani. Only after you've done all that can you play Ostara. Text after colonizing Huanca, but before completing the rest of Trappist-1: Even after all we've learned of this system, none of our ships or scans has penetrated the atmosphere of Ostara. Perhaps the Tresuunak will be able to do so, but we dare not make the attempt until it is fully upgraded. Continue exploring the system, and return when only this world is left. Strategy Ostara is like a Venus with extra challenges. Its atmosphere crushes your buildings, but it also has all of the artifact events of the other TRAPPIST-1 worlds. Just like on Venus, you should first set up something that can earn you credits, which would either be mines or two cities with a trade route, then research the Hydrogen Processor, build some of those, and then leave Ostara alone until its atmosphere is gone and you have credits to spend. Remember that as long as you don't log in and view Ostara, none of the artifact firing events will happen, so whatever you have built is completely safe. The best way to play Ostara is to leave it alone for as long as possible (which means you can leave it alone for as long as you're sure your cities and mines won't flood), amassing tons of resources, which you spend on increasing your economy and population, and by that point you've probably got the 20 Culture points you need to decrypt the artifact and render it harmless. Also remember to use the artifacts on the Tresuunak that you've collected on other Trappist-1 worlds. You can access these right from the start, no need to build a spaceport first. Trivia * In real life, this world's temperature is way too cold for even plants to survive. Victory - Spoiler Alert! Instead of spending Culture Points on independence, you spend them on emergency decryption. Another ancient device has been found on the surface of this world, Unlike the Tresuunak, this device seems to be active and functioning, but it has been calibrated for the needs of its creators. As such, it poses a very real threat to our hominization efforts, and the lives of our settlers. Only by decrypting the system can we learn to control it, and ultimately recalibrate it for our needs. ''- Decryption: At 100% victory is achieved.'' Victory Text Home. number people now call this world home. It was hard-fought, the culmination of everything we've learned from the alien artifacts and from TRAPPIST-1 itself, but we've done it. The final piece of an alien technology has been decrypted and tamed, and a second, fully operational Tresuunak-class ship has been launched, complete with all the upgrades we worked so hard to gain for the original. To the disappointment of our scholars, the final piece of the myth of the Tresuunak seems to have been lost. Several databanks were destroyed by either time or the struggle during our hominization, and could not be recovered. We will never know how these beings thought the tale of Dvintek, Qelsetk, Kivuunal, Metuurein, and Vuuresal ended. But in our own way, we have repeated the process, defeating a great monster to forge our own home among the stars. Perhaps that is as good an end to the story as any. But of course, the story never really ends. Humanity has built a new home here, on seven thriving new worlds. And with the aid of our two Tresuunak ships, some people are already discussing moving beyond TRAPPIST-1, further out into the galaxy in pursuit of other adventures and the fate of those who built these miraculous machines. Category:Trappist-1 Category:Worlds